The Curse of Being an Immortal
by Erika Okaami
Summary: Being alive for many centuries is never easy. Loosing loved ones, empires being destroyed, and especially being alone. It was all so hard to deal with, and Amelie has found herself having a hard time cooping with this, until Sam shows up. Slightly Rated T


I really don't like how my last installment of MV-ness turned out, so this came into mind and I finished it as quickly as possible. This is of course for Amelie, and Sam, a little. Amelie is my NUMBER ONE fav in the MV series, so of course I'ma gonna right about her. xD This was something that I enjoyed a lot to write, and I got a little emotional when I was listening to "The Kill", "This is War" and "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I would kindly suggested looking them up, cus I love the songs, and for some reason it just gave me the "oumph" to write this. xD Even though they REALLy don't fit this. xD ahaha! Enough of ma gabber. x3 pwease enjoy and tell me whatcha think!

PS: I was looking through this, and the line thingy that Rachel Caine will sometimes use in her writing DID NOT show up the way it was supposed to in this. It was correct in Word, but fanfiction screwed it up. I quickly checked through to fix, so if I missed some, please don't point it out to harshly. kk. Pwease read on!

* * *

**The Curse of Being an Immortal**

The night was rather cold, to me, as I stepped out of my home to gaze across at the vacant, black, barely lit streets of Morganville. It was late December in the small Texan town. Though, there was no comfort from the religious holiday that the humans held. Snow never fell in the wonderful, amazing ways it did in other locations. Here, it came in a blizzard, and left to reveal a gray landscape of a half dead town. _Literally_. To make things worse, not many humans would put out Christmas decorations from lights, to little figurines. The town was just _bare_ at this time of the year, and much more depressing.

A sigh nearly escaped my lips as I stepped down on the steps of the porch to walk across the stone walkway, heals clacking lightly under my feet as the sound of heavier, thicker shoes trailed close behind- _guards_ they were.

This evening, I was supposed to attend a dance that was being held by a donation group in town. They were raising money to give the unfortunate families a _decent_ Christmas meal. In ways, it sickened me. The humans were so sentimental for one another, and then they would possible turn around and stab the other in the back. It was so- _bothersome, _especially since I _had_ to go because _I_ held such a high ranking in this town. It was expected. But it didn't mean that I was enjoying it.

One of the escorts walked faster to stand ahead as I approached the black limo that I owned. He opened the door, and bowed respectfully. I didn't even give him an knowledgeable glance. They were _supposed_ to do such things when in my presence. There was no need to hold _grace_ toward them. After all, they were just simple servants.

I stepped in gracefully, before the door shut. A few seconds later, the limo began to accelerate, and I was then left with on odd feeling as I found myself staring across at the empty seat.

_Loneliness._

Why had this been plaguing me so, lately? Normally, I was able to lock the sentimental feeling away and reveal a colder side of my personality. But for some reason, this night I just felt… _tired. Hurt_ even.

Something stung my heart, and my body stiffened for just a second. I closed my eyes and took in a not needed breath. I had to calm down and push those back inside, even though they had stirred without any warning.

Usually, I became this way around this time of year. For so long I had never known why. Maybe the fact that I would see so many happy, _humane_ families together- it touched something inside, a _longing_ to possibly have a similar connection. _Loved ones_. But it was impossible. I could _never_ achieve such a thing, without loosing them in the end.

The old, far from vague memories made my heart clench. Yes. So many loved ones had disappeared from my life, like a tiny candle that would just suddenly flicker out. It was depressing, and had caused many scares across my being. It was a good thing that no one could see such inflicting wounds, except Samuel Glass.

Something else filled me at the thought of his name. Sam… He had seen the pain in my heart from the first day we had met. I _knew_ that, and that was one of the many reasons why I fell for the man so quickly. The feelings that I possessed for the young vampire was why I pushed him aside so forcefully, even though I truly wished to not. Though, it only inflicted my old heart more, but I would bare it. Just to keep him safe.

The limo slowly decelerated into a final stop, and I waited to move until one of my servants opened the door. I got out rather quickly_ not enjoying the atmosphere that had accumulated inside the vehicle. Moving my hands down my silk pink dress to make sure there were no wrinkles- I rolled my shoulders to push my black coat further over my shoulders. The coat was not for the whether, but more of a fashion statement. Though I was _far_ from being cold. It had been many centuries since I had felt such a similar thing, unless it was mentally.

The fundraising dance was currently stationed at Common Grounds, another reason why I had a bitter taste in my mouth as I was led inside. I took the opportunity to examine the newly changed coffee shop as a kind hostess took my heavy winter coat. The whole coffee shop had been transformed. The many tables and chairs were no longer crowding the open space, but was now a dance floor with a band on a stage in front. In the back of the room were new booth tables that I did not recognize. There was even a long stretching table that had a few optional finger foods, to punch. I had to admit, it looked more welcoming than I had thought.

With my guards still at my heels, I made my way to the back of the room, easily dodging the dancers that clearly were avoiding me. Currently I was approaching one of the booths that Oliver was occupying. The vampire coffee shop owner was wearing a nice black suite with matching dress pants. At his collar I could see a deep crimson tie that reminded me all too well of the substance that we both needed to survive in this hellish world.

Oliver's head tilted up slightly as I approached. He had currently been sitting at the edge of the booth, legs crossed with an elbow resting on his knee as it kept his head up. The man uncrossed his legs, straightened, and then stood to greet me.

"Amelie," he began formally as he displayed a slight mocking bow. Oliver even took one of my small, pale hands to kiss it lightly. It felt like acid. His eyes locked with mine, and I could see just how much he enjoyed attempting to push my buttons. It was futile, though.

"Oliver," I replied with a bit of bitterness as I practically jerked my hand away from him.

Oliver ignored my rude gesture, and stood up straight. "How are you this evening, Amelie?" He questioned calmly. "You seem a little… _bored_."

His comment had caused my eyes to wonder off at the dance floor. I watched as couples danced to the near early twentieth century music with happy smiles plastered on their young faces. It tugged a frown at my thin lips as I nearly felt the same stinging sensation in my old heart. _Bored_ was a far different description of how I felt, but it would do. I could not allow him to know the _true_ aching in my heart.

"Perhaps," was all that I said in a light voice before giving him a cold side-ways glance. "Why is it of your concern, Oliver?"

He simple shrugged. "None, really," he admitted as he began to walk around me. "I shall leave you, then. There are a few things a must attend to."

And then he was gone. He didn't even wait for my dismissal. Typical rudeness from an enemy.

I felt something inside hardening as I turned to face my guard. "Leave me be," I commanded coldly. "I wish to be alone, for now. Please enjoy this evening."

I could tell by their expressions that they were a bit tempted to not follow my order. But in the end they knew better, and bowed respectfully before joining the others in the Christmas dance. I stood there for a moment, taking in the sounds of blissful music and laughter before I took a few steps to sit down- _alone_- at the back booth. I then watched the happy groups dancing together with the music for some time, every second seeming to tug my heart more and more into the despair of yearning.

To be in those young humans shoes. To feel the love that came from having such close friends, or loved ones- it was truly something I had longed for some time. It was something I wished to keep hidden like I normally would. But this evening_ it wasn't achievable.

That was when I sensed a presence coming. I snapped back into reality, and waited for the person to come.

"Oh, your here too?"

My gaze moved to the side, slowly, to see one of the few humans I actually trusted. Claire Danvers. The girl was wearing a simple red dress that looked rather stunning on her slim, tiny body. The boy, Shane Collins, was next to her side, wearing a flannel shirt with a leather jacket over top. Claire looked rather… _happy_ to be seeing me, to where Shane just seemed a little sickened.

I nodded once toward her question. "Of course. I must attend any fundraisers, in my town. It is customary," I replied.

Claire nodded slowly, pursing her lips, a sign of discomfort. "Oh. Okay." She hesitated. "Aren't you… I don't know… _lonely_ back here all by yourself?"

Her words hit me. I held back the urge to clench my jaw, and instead kept on a cool expression. I moved my gray eyes to look off blankly back at the dancing floor.

"I am fine," I said a bit bitterly.

"O-Oh… Okay…" Claire trailed off. Her struggle in this conversation dripped from her breath. "I'll be leaving you, then. I can tell that Shane wants to dance. You should dance, too."

That last comment drew my attention back to the girl. I raised a thin brow. Was she being serious?

I allowed my face to relax before responding. "No. I don't believe I shall." I diverted my attention once more. "Please, go and allow yourself to enjoy this evening."

It wasn't hard to tell by the vibes Claire gave off that she truly saw the struggle inside that I was having, and that she somehow wished to _help_ me. There was no way she could, though, and I did not like the idea of a simple human child going out of her way to comfort me. It made me feel weak, and bellow the morals that I possessed.

I saw Claire shrug out of my peripheral vision. "Okay, then. Don't get too cooped up back here." And she and the boy were gone.

It was nearly impossible for me to not watch as they left for the dance floor, hands intertwined before they prepared to join in with the rhythm of the crowd. The anchor on my heart only seemed to sink more in the cold, nothingness of the frozen pit I had been finding myself in for so long. I wished for the feeling to leave, but it never seemed to, no matter how hard that I tried.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I leaned my back against the back of the booth. This was so… _childish_ of me. Why did I care about such things? I was a vampire. Not a sentimental human. It was time that I was fully prepared to shut myself off from the world.

…But it was just so hard…

"Hey… I didn't know that you were coming."

My whole being tensed at the familiar sounding of a deep, loving, and masculine voice from my side. I took the opportunity to recover myself before giving a side-ways glance at the man I knew was standing next to me. He looked handsome, tonight, with simple dress pants, shoes, and a white flannel shirt that had two buttons unbuttoned at the collar. His ginger hair was curly, and as red as it ever ways. With kind, loving eyes, and a warm smile, he looked the same as he always had, when around me.

_Alive._

I smoothed my lips together as I tried to come up with the proper words to respond to him with. "Yes. It is accustomed that I attend such things," I replied softly.

His smile only seemed to grow as I watched him examine me, nearly from head to toe. It made me want to shiver- with _want_- but I kept still.

"You look amazing, Amelie." His voice was light, soft, and it was clearly obvious of how much that he loved me.

_Loved…_

His words couldn't help but pull my lips upward the tiniest bit. "Thank you, Samuel. I must point out that you look rather- _dashing_ this evening," I added slowly.

Sam's smile only seemed to grow with warmth. "What are you doing back here, all by yourself?" He asked softly. "Come now, Amelie. Don't you think that even you deserve a break to enjoy yourself? I have to say that I can imagine that you used to enjoy dancing, when you were younger. Come on. Why don't you and I go out there? This music is from my generation, so it isn't all that bad."

Actually, I quite enjoyed this music. It always seemed to have the most wonderful rhythm to it, from the instruments, to the singing. It was the newest genre of music that I could some what handle. Though, it was nothing compared to my most enjoyed orchestra. But still… It was something that was easy to move to…

I was drawn from my thoughts as Sam outstretched one of his large, welcoming hands toward me. I stared at it blankly as he just…_smiled…_

"Will you dance, with me, Amelie?" That was when I heard it. The deep, agonizing loneliness that he too was experiencing. It tore at my heart, and I couldn't bear the thought of putting him through that, again.

I found myself pondering in thought, and pursing my lips before finally slipping my hand into his. His fingers curled around my hand, and I could already feel the love, the comfort that he could give me.

_What I truly desired…_

It was not hard to see how relieved he was to know that I had accepted his invitation as he helped me to my feet and then guided me to the dance floor. The whole time I felt like my heart should have been thumping with nervousness. It pushed a buttons of annoyance, in my personality, but I ignored it. Instead, I focused on Sam, and his large hand that was currently wrapped around my slimmer one. I pursed my lips as I stared at our combined hands.

Why was I feeling this way…?

Once he had found a spot that _he_ saw suitable- Sam turned to face me, smile radiating with even more warmth and love as we both positioned ourselves to dance. The music, that was currently playing, was a 1923 song that was slow, but full of so much power as the woman's voice sang with rhythm of the instruments. It sounded like they were one in the same- _together._

Our hands still intertwined- I positioned my free hand on top of his shoulder, and he moved his to my waist. His touch was light, and yet so over powering. I felt the urge to move closer to him, but something deep inside tugged me away from attempting. It caused me to not want to meet eye contact with him, but it was impossible to avoid his loving blue eyes.

_Those amazing eyes…_

And then we began to move. I was not all to sure if Samuel knew how to properly dance, but he was leading me in the best way any man possibly could. We both flowed together perfectly, with the music, and Sam had been right, I had had a passion for the art, when I was younger. Being with him, and moving with the music so- it stirred old feelings inside of me that had not awakened in some time. I felt warmth inside that I knew should not have been possible. Vampires were always supposed to be cold… _Alone…_

"Hey, don't look like that."

I had to blink once to pull myself back into reality. I stared up at Sam's concerned expression. Pain filled his blue eyes. It stirred something inside of me. Concern, maybe?  
"What?" That was all that I could come up with.

It was amazing that we both were still able to dance as the bond of emotions was gradually being transferred between us. It should have been distracting… but it truly wasn't. Instead it guided us more into the pattern that the music drove. I now felt that it was just us, here. All I saw was his emotional eyes that only seemed to melt the frost that _I_ had formed over my heart. To think that after just one phrase- barely a sentence- Sam could already reach out to my _true_ self. In ways, it frightened me. In others, it healed me.

Sam's brow furrowed the slightest bit with worry. "Amelie… I don't like it when all I see is sorrow and struggle in your eyes," he said softly. "Please… I just want you happy…"

To hear the agony in his voice_ it inflicted me. I didn't wish for Sam to hurt so. I only wanted him to be happy, and safe.

Especially safe.

"Sam…" I hesitated. "I am _happy_." It was a flat out lie that I should have known he would have seen easily. Sam was too humble. He could always see the truth in people, and I was far from being an exception.

His face only twisted more with concern. "Don't lie to me, Amelie." His voice didn't hold anger, only more apprehension.

Sam's hand tightened around mine just enough so that a near intense shock of overpowering warmth spread through out my body. It caused a sense of _want_ for him to stir inside of me that I tried my best to keep hidden. I smoothed my lips together, feeling the urge to grow closer to him and to fall into his broad, protective arms. I kept it inside, though, not wishing to make a scene.

Sam stared deep into my eyes, and I could see the intense love that he shared for me, exactly how I felt for him. I hoped that he could see through my cold mirage to my _true_ feelings for him. I didn't _want_ to push him away. I didn't _want_ to hide behind an icy wall from him. But what choice did I have? No. I didn't. There were too many people_ _vampires_ in this town that wanted to find any weakness, and tiny sign of being able to slip through and break me so that they could take over Morganville. Sam _was _my weakness, and too many already knew that. It caused my heart to feel like it was truly having the life squeezed out of it.

The love…

It was amazing that we were still moving during our emotion filled conversation. I truly hoped that the other dancers couldn't sense this. The last thing I wanted was a scene.

"Why do you always do this?" He whispered_ hand squeezing around mine more. "Why do you always hide the truth from me? I love you, Amelie, and you know that. I would do anything for you. _Anything_. And I know that you have feels for me too, so why can't you ever show it? You just keep on pushing me away… Why..?"

The loneliness, misery, and pain in his voice were like a cold splash of water to me. Oh how I wished that I could simply spill out how much I loved him so, but I couldn't. Not here. Not ever. The only thing I truly regret was how I was hurting him, and pushing him away more and more.

I took in a breath of air before replying to him. It was beginning to become a struggle to meet his gaze. "You know _why_, Sam," I whispered with a bit of sternness. I didn't want to go through with this, again. It was too painful to see the conviction across his face.

To my despair, complete grief washed over his face. That was when the want for him only seemed to grow, and I nearly found myself complying to stare at his gorgeous lips. I, however, stopped myself. I had to… I just had to keep it all inside.

Why couldn't I comfort him when I truly wished to…?

Sam sighed out heavily. Feeling his breath against my lips made me want to shiver, but I didn't comply. If we were not dancing, I would have stood entirely still with my hardened expression. My face felt numb as the only movement I complied to be speaking. I didn't frown. I didn't smile.

It was a bit depressing…

"I know, know. We've been over this before. Remember?" So he recalled that conversation, as well. "But Amelie, I just don't care anymore. I want to be with you. I want to be with you so badly, Amelie." His voice was beginning to go uneven, and I could see the intense burning of affection for me in his eyes.

I didn't know it, but our rhythm with the music had halted, and we were now just standing there_ staring at each other with what most likely looked like nothing more than two lovers staring at each other passionately. Normally, this would have discomforted me, and I would have gotten out of the situation immediately. But, because of Sam's eyes, I couldn't. Those amazing blue orbs that were filled with so much love only seemed to consume my world entirely.

"Amelie…"

Oh God. The way he spoke my name- it was filled with so much passion, so much devotion and love that I couldn't take it.

How could I have fallen in love in such a way with someone so young? It was so unlike me, but he was so heroic, so manly and yet caring at the same time- how could I not? He could offer everything that I wanted. He could offer me protective arms that would never let me go. He could give me the love that my heart so badly hungered for. He could _love_ and worship me in the way a _true_ lover would. But because of who I was, it was impossible.

"Sam, _don't_," I pleaded, barely a whisper. My voice was beginning to tremble, my emotions starting to seep through the frozen ice of my self-forced imprisonment.

That was when something else flashed into his eyes, and it scared me.

Utter determination.

He let go of my hand to move it across my upper back, forcing me to his chest. Instantly I froze, the admiration that his soul radiated seeming to shock through my whole being. No. I didn't want this. Not now. Not here with all of these by standers that could clearly see what was going on between us. I just- I just didn't want him get hurt.

"I can't handle it any more," he breathed out. "I just can't handle holding back my love for you. I've done what you've said. I've accepted that you wanted to keep distance between us to keep things calm. But Amelie- God Amelie I love you too much."

He then stopped, and did something that I didn't want to happen entirely. Before I knew it, Sam was leaning down toward me, and I knew what he wanted to do. He got so close. Oh he got so close to capturing my lips with his that I could nearly taste it. But before he could kiss me, I brought my arms to his upper chest, and pushed him away. The new flash in his eyes told me what I had done to him. I had stabbed his heart directly. Once again, I hurt the one that I loved.

"I'm sorry, Sam. This can't happen," I whispered out, looking away before I just left him there. I slipped entirely out of his arms, walked off of the dance floor, into the back of Common Grounds, and then out into the back alleyway before slamming the door shut. It was a good thing that I had gotten out, because from how cold, alone, and inflicted I felt- it was all most impossible to hold back the emotional tears as I trembled. But I stopped them from spilling. Over one thousand years of practice of pushing it all inside before the dam broke was something that had become customary, to me.

Why did this always have to happen? Why every time when I felt so close to Sam, when I nearly had a moment to show my true feelings, I had to break away? Was it because of the scares that my heart already possessed? Was I afraid to loose Sam like all the others?

Yes. That was it. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing him, too, because of me. It always was because of me. It was never their faults, but because of my own incompetence and mistakes.

Always so many mistakes…

My body stiffened when I felt a presence behind me. I clenched my jaw. I knew who it was.

Suddenly, all of my pain and misery turned into anger.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why couldn't he understand that I just didn't want him to get killed!  
I spun around, sensing my eyes flaring as my fangs slid down in an angered expression at the loving man that was approaching me. "Leave me alone!" I barked. "Can't you understand that I_"

I didn't finish_ No. It was that I _couldn't_ finish. The previous times that Sam and I had gotten into this slight argument, we both had just backed off from one another, going into the darkness that was swallowing both of our hearts from no longer seeing one another. No. This time Sam didn't run. He came at me fully. When he pushed me against the near by alley wall, and I felt his forceful lips on mine, I could sense just how much agony he was in. It stung my heart, but it was soon replace by a burning want as he moved his lips passionately over mine. I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't ignore how _much_ that I wanted this man. How much I wanted him to just sweep me off of my feet- away from the worries of Morganville- and to just take me somewhere more peaceful.

I closed my eyes, giving into the love that was radiating so intensely between us before I softened my stone still mouth to move with his over powering lips. When I gave in, Sam began to kiss me more hungrily, as if he had been dreaming of this moment time and time again for the past few decades. It attacked my heart, again, and the tears that I had been holding back soon began to spill down my cheeks in cold, thin lines.

I had caused this… I had caused the pain in his heart, his soul, when all he wanted to do was be with me. Why? Why did things always have to be this way? Why could I never be with someone that I loved? It was so depressing… It was just so forceful that I felt like I would never leave the pit of despair that I had entered, even with Sam by my side. I… I felt…

_Helpless…_

I leaned my head away, breaking the kiss before I moved down to rest my forehead against his chest. Since he was so much taller than me, my head only reached the bottom of his chin. I squeezed my eyes together, as if forcing the tears to hurry up and leave, before I just started to sob into him.

I cried. The dam broke, and I let out all of the pain, all of the loneliness and despair that had been plaguing my heart for so very long. And as I felt Sam's broad, protective arms wrapping around me, my sobs only seemed to grow deeper. The more I felt his love for me, the more I sensed how he just wanted to help- I couldn't keep it inside. I couldn't reform the icy wall that I normally hit behind. He was like a mighty warrior, carrying a sword of flame that melted away the barrier between us to bring me into the light. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to slip my hand into his and allow him to lead me away from the darkness.

Sam rested his head on top of mine, and just held me. It was like he knew I would react in this way. It was like he had expected my control over my emotions to break. He was waiting for me to finish, for the flow of emotions to steadily ease. I could not explain how much I appreciated, how much I _needed_ his understanding. He truly did love me with all of his being. Only a man who could distinguish the truth in a woman's heart was one who truly cared for her. I felt it my eyes grow wetter at this realization.

"Shh," he cooed into my ear. "Amelie, it's okay. You're okay." He rubbed my back in a soft rhythm. It helped, but it also made me want to cry more. I was starting to feel a bit irritated by my reactions to his concern. "I'm here," he whispered, "and I'm not leaving. I promise that, Amelie. I swear to you that I wont leave you alone. I wont let you enter that icy lake of silence, again."

Oh I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that what he said was true so badly. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring my self to take his words truthful. I moved my hands up his chest to crinkle his shirt between my fingers. He _would_ leave. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a century, but soon or later, he would leave. It was always that way. It made me all most feel like God himself cursed me in this endless world of heartbreak and loneliness. When someone would disappear from my life, I used to lash out and desperately try to find someone new to fill the void. But when I tried to stay away from others, when I turned my back from the world- they came searching for me, instead. No matter how far I went, no matter what extent I would go to stay away, someone new always came to capture my heart, before their demise.

I didn't say anything. _Couldn't._ I just stayed in his arms, sobs beginning to subside as I looked for his loving soul for warmth. It was strange. Even though we both were vampires- I felt hot inside of his arms. It was so… _strange._

"I love you Amelie, and I always will."

His words swelled up more emotions inside of me, but I did not let them spill like before. I was beginning to regain my control, and that was what I truly needed for comfort. Being so sentimental made me feel _weak_.

I took in a deep, not needed breath before exhaling slowly. Being with Sam, being in his arms and feeling the love that he shared for me- I felt human. I felt so close to what I had been so many centuries ago that I could nearly taste it. I could feel the sun that used to warm my skin. I could nearly feel the dead heart in my chest nearly flutter when he whisper out my name so passionately as he said three words that seemed to turn my world upside down.

_I love you._

I smoothed my fingers out across his chest before pushing him away. I didn't get far, though, because my back was stopped by the alleyway wall. However, I had not wanted to break entirely away from him. All I wanted to do was to gaze back into his warm blue eyes.

I pressed my lips together, causing them to smooth out. "And I love you, Sam." I meant it. Oh god I meant it with all my being, all of my heart. I prayed that he could see it in my eyes, even though my voice had not been very convincing.

He stared at me for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Good," he whispered before moving a hand away from my back to stroke my cheek. So badly I wanted to lean into his touch, to allow him to melt me away, again. But I didn't. I just stared up at him, up at his warm smile.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I broke the gaze by looking off at not really anything in particular in the alley. This had gone to far. _All_ of this should not have happened. Sam was in danger, now, being here with me. It was clear_ if anyone where to see- what was occurring between us. There was no doubt in my mind that the love was clearly visible.

"I have to go," I said, my cool and overpowering voice now returning.

I was afraid to see his smile drop, and when it did, I felt my heart once again being clenched. A grimace surged through my body, but I kept still.

Sam said nothing. His arms suddenly left from around me, and he stepped back so I could slip away. I had to cross my arms over my chest, the feeling of being out of his hold too unsettling for me to handle. Truly, I didn't want it to go this way. I didn't want to break away, again, and plunder back into darkness. But like before_ it had to be this way.

Before I left him_ before I drew away from the alleyway to leave him in his own loneliness to enter mine, I looked back up at him, and locked gazes. None of us said anything. It was just silence as we stared at one another- as we looked into each others souls to find the love that both of us so badly wished to grasp.

Once again, I broke the gaze, this time for good. "Good bye, Sam," I whispered before I turned and just left. As I walked away- the painful hold around my heart returned, and I had to clench my jaw to stop the tears that stung my eyes. No. I had to will up, for _his_ sake. Just as long as he was safe, just as long as he stayed in this world- I could bear it, just enough to continue with my lonely life.

I didn't return into Common Grounds for the fundraiser dance. Instead, I walked alone down Morganville's empty streets. As I sensed Sam's presence growing further and further away, I found myself gazing up at the moon, and finding my life all most similar to it.

The moon was always alone, like me, in the vast sky of black while stars shown brightly around its glory. Even though it posses far more light, far more power than the tiny specks next to it- it was never enough. Being alone, even though having so much power and status- it just wasn't enough.

I stopped, sensing my emotions growing to far too high levels, again. My hands curled at my sides, and a sob nearly escaped my cool lips as silver tears fell down my cheeks.

I was alone… and it could never change…

It was the curse of being immortal.

* * *

Please review! x3


End file.
